Animal and in vivo studies suggest that citrulline can substitute for arginine in maintaining arginine homeostasis and NO formation. The hypothosis will be tested by conducting a long-term dietary study (1 week control, 4 weeks experimental diet) with a control, arginine-free, arginine-free citrulline supplemented and arginine-free glutamate supplemented diet.